secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Merczateers
The Merczateers is a Second Life military group, led currently by Lurdan Huszar and Anthony Lehane. It's website is located at the address http://www.merczateers.tk/ =Top of the line soilders= The Merczateers training is ment to keep out the idiots who only want to shoot things. They trained to do honorable SL combat and build to be the top soilders in all of Second Life. =History= The Merczateers were founded in June of 2005 by William Cruyff as the Second Life Marine Corps (SLMC). The group was formed in the wake of "The Royal Countrymen", Cruyff's original group, but it met an unfortunate downfall that not much is known of currently. Future investigations into this topic may reveal more. Withnail Merczateers The original Merczateers (SLMC)- as seen through the eyes of William Cruyff - was actually a classically based eighteenth century group, but the staff of Generals - the other original creators Anthony Lehane, Psyzan Matador and Super Penguin - quickly decided they didn't particularly like the theme and moved onto a more modern theme. This new theme would eventually evolve into the post-modern Soviet idealisms the group is currently ran under. "It's really all similar until you break the groups down to the way they're run; Merczateers: Communism; Alliance Navy: Bureaucracy; Ordo Imperialis: Monarchy." - Former Merczateer Generál Proteus Hand on major group schematics* The original plans for divisions were laid out in this period as well. It was decided that the group would operate through "companies" such as: stealth, airborne, infantry, another infantry, and another infantry, and the original "vintage" company. Land during this time period was provided by a man named William Withnail. The land was a small plot, but it was large enough for the basic necessities. After a while, things between Withnail and Cruyff heated up and the group became a mess. The land was taken from the group and Cruyff left to start another military group. This hereby ended the Withnail Merczateers era. Isere Merczateers Before settling the nomadic group in a sim known for its lagginess - Isere - General Super Penguin was 'voted' Supreme Commander of the Merczateers and a new era began. Things began to change, drastically. The group still operated in 'companies' and they began to settle in Isere. While in Isere, the Merczateers acquired a new enemy - the Alliance Navy. They were enemies for about two weeks, and - as described by Marshál Merczateers Anthony Lehane - had a short, boring war. In Isere was when the Merczateers really began to lean towards a Soviet look. During this era, a ranking point system was developed as well. Although a good system for the group, it failed and was disbanded. The system consisted of soldiers doing various missions for ranking points that promoted them to higher ranks. This was how current Marshál Merczateers Lurdan Huszar became a General. Meanwhile, a solution was needed to fix members coming to base in civilian clothes. Uniforms were made and the original rank system was developed: Grunt/Soldier/Elite. Rear Admirals Harlequin Salome and Nanao Mahfouz (A-2) are both known for their outstanding work with the Alliance Navy, but few know that both of them served as Generals in the Merczateers. Rear Admiral Salome was very dedicated, bringing many new things to the table and improving the group in many ways. Both Generals left to join the AN and later became Admirals, planning vicious operations to cripple the Merczateers - the group they once sought to improve. The resignations of both Generals brought the Isere era to a close with a bang, bringing forward a new era of technology for the military. Adscita Merczateers Adscita was a productive era and is known by many as the true start of the military. The Merczateers began to assert themselves into the military politics scene and along with the fruitful alliances ascertained several enemies. The Test Center Government (TCG) attacked nearly constantly. Operations were conducted persistently until they were forced to disband their land. Training in the group became more organized, refined, and frequent. Many of the troops recruited in Adscita still serve today. Eventually, the original base was demolished and a new base plan went underway under directions of a new General - and the provider of much of the land - General Christoph Naumova. A "Kremlin" was erected (more of a St. Basil's Cathedral setup) as well as an arena and main headquarters. Spartann Plunkett (Madrick Burnfield) was also promoted to General around this time as well. For a while, there was peace. Then, a conflict with the Alliance Navy had arisen, caused mainly by Naumova. There was a siege briefly for a day as wounded egos healed. The Alliance Navy pulled out of Adscita as both High Commands negotiated and an agreement was reached. There seemed to be a quiet for a while, until chaos - never far behind from the Merczateers - erupted. General Plunkett and Naumova had gotten into an argument. Plunkett had doubted what Naumova would do and told him to "do his worst", which was a very large and costly mistake. Naumova demolished the Kremlin, a symbol of hard work for the Merczateers, and abandoned the land and ejected most of the members from the groups. General Huszar was able to utter a last, brief transmission to the members that they would be reborn. The Merczateers had collapsed. This ended one of the most productive and fruitful eras of the Merczateers - an era that would be equivalent to the Renaissance. Gangwon United Tactical Forces Indeed, the Merczateers were reborn under a different name - the United Tactical Forces. Current Generál Merczateers fat Pow had coaxed Marshál Huszar on and babied the group until it had, again, grown to be a respectable group. The Merczateers had risen from the ashes. They weren't yet at Adscita level, but they were back. They were definitely back. It wasn't long, however, before Marshál Huszar apparently grew antsy and wanted to redo the Merczateers as a whole. Gangwon Merczateers The Merczateers in Gangwon was where they were really reborn. The UTF was only a halfway point between rising from the ashes of the collapse in Adscita. During this period, the Merczateers slowly created a headquarters resembling the size of its Adscita counterpart, it was comprised of an airfield atop of a hill, a bunker sitting on the edge, and below sat a rather large main headquarters, barracks, utility building, tower and entrance gate. In this period Melly Deemster became a general, who would serve until mid-Badnarik, and Chris Khalamov, who would serve until early-Badnarik. Several small battles were fought against the Army of Darkeness, Enforcers, and Sturm-Korps. Weapons technology improved, and new uniforms were made. However, soon the Merczateer's only land donator, Colton Winfield, who donated a massive 95,000 sqm. went inactive, and in due time Gangwon needed to be sold. Hjalmer Merczateers From Gangwon, the Merczateers moved to Hjalmer; a base perched upon a mountaintop overlooking the grand Philopian Ocean (or as others may know it, deadspace, simless space, void space, etc.). In Hjalmer, they adapted a post-modern Russian theme with weapons from various sources. In Hjalmer, an interesting alliance occurred as well. Seemingly self proclaimed Supreme General Huszar signed a treaty allying the Merczateers with the two other most powerful militaries in Second Life - the Alliance Navy and the Novus Ordo Imperialis. Thus began the era of extreme boredom amongst Merczateer soldiers. Only griefers and noobs sought out the base in Hjalmer to attempt to attack. Eventually, one of these allies of the power-pact was eliminated: Novus Ordo Imperialis. The group had collapsed due to internal issues. Macaroth had been destroyed. In the meantime, Lurdan had acquired a sim from a resident. This sim was then called the Woofer, but is now better known as the Alliance Navy headquarters and base of operations: Dorien. The owner of the sim, Mister Rodgers, threw out the Merczateers shortly after they had begun construction. At the time, several Alliance Navy Officers and Admirals were present, which led the Mercz to believe that the AN had coaxed Rodgers into tossing the former out. Huszar took this as an act of hostility and threw out invitations to every organized military group in Second Life, attempting to rally them to war against the Alliance Navy. However, war was averted when members of the AN High Command convinced Huszar that the AN had nothing to do with it. The alliance was preserved, but relations were severely, even fatally, damaged. Badnarik Merczateers In the months following the Woofer incident, AN High Command learned of the Merczateers\' attempts to arm groups against the Alliance Navy. Angered, the AN broke the alliance, and relations fell to an uneasy neutrality. War came soon after, with an accusation of theft by an AN Officer, and the killing of AN Admiral Nanao Mahfouz by Merczateer General Jonathan Arna in the subsequent confrontation. Badnarik is the Merczateers\' current home base and headquarters where they have been restored to the same, old glory as Adscita. Their technology has flourished and their group has grown, gathering new members and officers like wildfire. The Merczateers have had four sim setups since they initially moved in, the first of which a city setup with a hangar atop a hill. The second setup resembled Adscita, with a Kremlin building, docks, various bunkers, and a city area. The third base appeared to be a simple military installation, but underneath was a complex, confusing, and complicated tunnel system that proved incredibly difficult to defend. Their current setup is made to look like D-Day with a garage leading into the underground bit of the base and the office building atop a hill. Currently, the Merczateers and the Alliance Navy are at all-out war due to accusations of theft and threats. The Alliance Navy has launched several effective and crippling operations on the Merczateers, and the Merczateers have often found it hard to invade Dorien, at least when equal distributions of troops are concerned, yet both have launched an equal share of carnage at one another. The Merczateers, in May, performed Operation "Wrath of Toll", lead by Caine Toll, in the early morning when few Alliance Navy members were online, and close to 25 Merczateers participated in the assault. The few members present at the time held the forces off, but due to some questionable accusations on both sides of the line, the Merczateers withdrew, and the Merczateers took the failed attack as a huge victory on their part. In suspected embarrassment, they have since only attacked the AN in small raids. One very interesting event of the war involves a Kremlin. After the combat operation known as \'Operation Crucifix\' (in which the Alliance Navy attacked Badnarik for a solid 38 hours, leading eventually to the sim being wiped, an ironic reference to the Russian "scorched earth" tactic, employed during WWII, and the Napoleonic wars.), Former Generál Jonathan Arna sold the very Kremlin building inside the base to the Alliance Navy, thus declaring himself a traitor and defector to the state. The Kremlin, in newly destroyed form, sat in Dorien for a brief period of time before being deleted. *The quote listed above is not exactly quoted the same as Generál Hand spoke it.